


Future Past Erik Charles Family Edition

by Seasnake



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, No Beach Divorce, Pietro and Wanda are Charles' Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days of Future Past if Erik and Charles had been a couple in First Class. Also Charles is Pietro's and Wanda's mother/father because cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Past Erik Charles Family Edition

**Author's Note:**

> 1962 Cuba  
> 1963 Pietro born, Kennedy assassination  
> 1964 Wanda Born  
> 1965 first tropes in Vietnam  
> 1968 Now  
> Pietro and Wanda are supposed to be twins but Days of Future Past made Wanda younger so now I did too.
> 
> I don’t know how Cuba went but it wasn’t as spectacularly bad as the movie. Maybe it went something like this:  
> "“Erik,” Charles looked nervously between Erik and the missiles he was holding aloft. “Erik, there are thousands of men on those ships. Fathers. How many of them are going to have mutant children or grandchildren?” Erik seemed to waver, not that Charles could really tell with that blasted helmet. “I’m pregnant.”"  
> Charles is still paralyzed though so...
> 
> Or it was exactly like the movie and they kept having sex regardless, take your pick.

Logan found the school easily enough, it hadn’t gone anywhere. What he didn’t expect was the closed gate. A sign announced “Private Property, School Closed”. He, of course, ignored the notice and drove up to the front door. When he knocked a thin faced white kid with glasses answered.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, what happened to the school?”

“We’re closed for the war. Are you a parent?”

“God, I hope not. I need to see the professor.”

“Um…I don’t think that’s possible,” the stranger seemed unsure.

“Who are you supposed to be?” It was bugging Logan that he didn’t recognize this guy.

“Hank, Hank McCoy. If you have a phone number I could have him call you later,” he kept talking after saying his name but Logan wasn’t listening.

“You’re the Beast?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he suddenly got defensive.

“Right.” Logan didn’t have time for this and shoved his way inside.

“You need to leave,” Hank shouted.

“Look, kid, you and I are going to be good friends,” he sucker punched the young man. “You just don’t know it yet. Professor?” He started to climb the stairs but was stopped by a child’s voice.

“Ooh! You punched Hank!” A small boy pointed at him with a devilish grin. It took Logan a second but he knew that silver hair and obnoxious face.

“What are you doing here?” He thought Quicksilver grew up near D.C. The pint-sized speedster just looked over Logan’s shoulder with a smirk. Logan wondered why for half a second then McCoy tackled him from behind. Pietro cheered as Beast tossed him down the stairs.

“Hank!” An unfamiliar voice with familiar inflections called. “What’s going on!”

“Fight!” Pietro cheered. Charles walked, walked, down the stairs. In his arms he carried a small brunette child. Long hair, stubbly beard, ugly shirt and night robe, he looked nothing like the Prof Logan knew.

“Get off the bloody chandelier, Hank. What do you want?” Charles frowned down at the scene in the front hall.

“Professor? You can walk?” Logan sat up.

“Brilliant observation, there. Who are you? Peter, don’t touch him, you don’t know where he’s been.” The little girl in Charles’ arms looked at Logan curiously.

“This is going to sound crazy but I’m from the future.”

It didn’t take that much talking to convince the Prof and Beast that he really was from the future. Then Charles asked about Wanda and Pietro. Logan’s face must have given away that he didn’t know who ‘Wanda’ was.

“You know all that but don’t know who my children are?” Charles raised an eyebrow. “Pietro,” he nodded to the silver haired boy who was busy pacing a hole in the carpet and playing with a rubber ball. “And Wanda,” he bounced the brunette girl in his lap. “Nine months each, with my secondary mutation.”

That short circuited Logan’s brain. Logan knew Pietro was Magneto’s kid, that he had been raised by his other parent and ran away from home at a young age. Pietro in his time was perfectly willing to share stories of his adventurous childhood and how he lived alone, breaking into houses to spend each night, never having to call his parents for extra money or help. And sure, he’d seen the Prof act all fatherly towards him but he did that with everyone. Shit, Quicksilver’s father (mother?) was Professor X? Well, getting a look at this place, Magneto locked up, the Prof depressed and drunk, Logan couldn’t really blame him for getting the hell otta dodge. But Wanda? He’d never heard of a Wanda, she must be a human or dead. Great, not only did he have to save the world he also had to play family councilor and repair whatever relationship the Prof had with Mystique and his kids.

“Well, it’s…not like I was around to see em young,” Logan tried to cover his ass. Charles didn’t look convinced but let it slide for the moment.

Magneto had neglected to mention that his past self was imprisoned underneath the Pentagon. How the hell were they going to get him out? Logan’s first thought was Quicksilver but the kid looked six years old and apparently didn’t yet have his speed. That left Charles. Whom apparently was both drunk and high on anti-power serum. Hank blamed it on Erik’s arrest, Mystic’s abandonment, the school closing, and a touch of post-partum depression after Wanda was born. He was trying to raise two kids by himself while their father was in prison for killing the president. In Logan’s timeline maybe it would be Pietro ditching the family that would wake Charles out of his funk but now Logan didn’t have time for this shit.

First he had to convince the Professor that they needed to spring his ex. “What makes you think he can change?”

“Because, you sent me back together.”

“Erik?” Charles looked painfully hopeful for a moment. Actually, the Prof and Magneto being ex-lovers made their relationship make a whole lot more sense. Logan had always been baffled by their hate-hate-buddy-buddy routine. “The kids and…”

“I didn’t get into your family history.”

Charles thought for a moment then walked back into the sitting room. “Pietro, Wanda,” he crouched next to the two kids playing with toy cars on the floor. “Would you like to meet your other father?”

Getting Charles back in fighting shape takes longer than Logan would have liked. He’d started the drugs after Erik’s arrest. Both to stop the voices screaming at him, block Erik, and have the legs to chase after energetic Pietro. Logan couldn’t imagine what it was like to hear millions of other minds that never shut up. That on top of your baby daddy being a murdering terrorist, he could understand why Prof X was depressed.

Logan’s attempts at motivational speeches were rather sad so he told Charles to look into his mind. Charles got to see the school and somehow had a telepathic conversation with his future self. Logan didn’t know what the Professor said but it was enough to get this past Charles off his ass.

Even after years of living with telepaths, Logan couldn’t not be impressed. They walked into the Pentagon without anybody seeing them. Hank disrupted the security cameras while Logan wheeled the Professor to the kitchens. Charles didn’t want to focus on driving and controlling a whole building so he let Logan push him. Standing in the middle of a busy kitchen without anyone noticing, but still walking carefully around them is, and always will be, kinda freaky. They waited while a security guard collected a tray of truly unappetizing food and follow him into the elevator. A slow march down a heavily guarded hallway later and they reach Erik’s prison.

Their arrival, perhaps sensing the extra persons or iron blood, made Erik look up from where he was resting on his cot. His eyes widened at seeing Charles. The Professor purposefully avoided looking down at him in return. The guard froze unnaturally then. “Get him out,” Charles ordered the guard, clearly mentally as well as verbally. “Logan, help him.” Logan and the guard opened a hidden latch to lift one of the panes of glass. Erik jumped up and pulled himself out of the sunken prison easily, which was good because Logan wasn’t about to offer him a helping hand out.

“Charles,” Erik said in greeting.

“Not now,” the professor was short with him then had the guard return to normal behavior and walk them back out. Erik gave Logan a calculating look but didn’t comment for the invisible walk down the hall or elevator ride. They walked America’s most wanted out the front door and met up with Hank at the car.

“Vater!” Pietro recognized his second parent and jumped out of the car as they approached.

“Pietro,” Erik bent down with arms extended to scoop up the boy. Erik crushed his son to his chest and breathlessly murmured soft German endearments into his silver hair. Logan looked away uncomfortably from watching the terrorist hold his child. The father placing reverent kisses on his son’s face and hair didn’t match Logan’s Magneto.

“Are you staying, Vater?”

“I’m never leaving you again, Pietro.”

Charles also ignored the reunion as Hank helped him open the door and transfer to the car. Wanda watched with wide, confused eyes and crawled over to Charles the second he was in the car.

“Who’s this?” Erik smiled at Wanda as he climbed into the vehicle, Pietro still in his arms.

“Wanda, she doesn’t know you,” Charles said spitefully. The scathing comment kept Erik subdued for the rest of the car ride and for boarding the plane. They were flying to go save Azazel and Riptide from Trask.

The Professor and Magneto didn’t really talk. They danced around each other while entertaining the children. Only after setting Pietro and Wanda down for a nap, guess Quicksilver’s super endurance would come later, did the metal bender address Charles. “I’m surprised he recognized me,” Erik walked over to speak with Charles.

“I didn’t deny him photos when he asked,” he looked out the plane window, still not meeting Erik’s eyes. After a moment of silence he continued. “I’ve been told that I will one day forgive you, but I haven’t yet.”

“Charles.”

“The secret mission I couldn’t know about. You left for Dallas even though I was pregnant with our second child. You didn’t even wait to name her.” Erik leaned closer, but let Charles rant. “Sean asked me if I wanted to keep her after you left. If I needed an abortion.”

“I can’t imagine…”

“No, you can’t.”

“I didn’t kill the president.”

“The bullet curved, Erik.”

“Because I was trying to save him. He was one of us.”

Charles let out a long sigh and most of the tension between his shoulders. “You must think me such a fool.”

“I gave you little reason to trust me.” Erik, sat down across from him. Charles smiled sadly at him across the chess board.

“You always said they would come after us,” Charles changed the topic.  
“I never expected they would use her against us.”

Logan stared out the window. He blinked out of a daydream and realized he didn’t know what time it was. That was unusual, he habitually kept an eye open to his surroundings. A look back into the plane explained his uncharacteristic mental lapse. The two men’s clothes were suspiciously rumbled and their already long and untidy hair, messier than previously. Even if he didn’t have a nose capable of noticing the stink of sex, the Professor’s flush and Magneto’s smug expression would have given it away. Logan rolled his eyes and wondered if his Prof and Magneto, they’d been working together since the start of the Sentinel war, were still knocking boots or if his Professor was simply more discreet than this younger one. Erik had noticed his gaze and flashed Logan a wide grin. Was that supposed to be a thank you or a boast? Either way it was disturbing. Logan turned on the overhead fan and went back to his newspaper.

Half-an-hour of silence later and Charles spoke again. “What are you plotting?”

“Nothing,” Erik denied.

“Whatever your plan is, it won’t work.”

“I’m not dissolving The Brotherhood, Charles, not knowing the future.”

“I agree, I see now that we need an army for defense but fear is what drove everyone to war.”

“They should be afraid.”

“‘They’ won the war, maybe we should fear them.” When Erik just frowned Charles changed tactics.

“Logan, pardon me, my friend, but I need to borrow your mind again.” Logan shrugged but then noticed Magneto.

“Not him.”

“He won’t see anything, I just think his future self could offer some wisdom.” Logan frowned for a second then agreed.

“Just to tell him he’s terrible at evil plots. Can’t remember one of your plans ever working,” he sneered at the metal bender.

“If your memory’s the problem…”

“Erik,” Charles said with exasperation.

Logan could hear more of the trans-time discussion this time.

“That’s…This is me? Charles?” Erik stared at the old man then glanced back at Charles for confirmation.

“Charles,” the aged Erik spoke to his professor and placed a hand on his shoulder. Something in the bald man’s expression encouraged him because he continued. “So many years wasted fighting each other, petty squabbles. To have even some of them back.” Charles took his hand and they gripped each other through their gloves.

“Any advice for your past self old friend?” Old Charles asked. Old Erik looked at where the specter of his younger self stood as if squinting through a fog. The mental connection was several times removed and across alternate timelines but he obviously got the gist of what was going on.

“We both failed Pietro and Wanda.” Old Charles held Old Erik’s hand tighter in agreement. “I wanted a war too soon. I asked too much of children. I wish I had been above the humans in that regard.”

“You should have listened to me, more,” Old Charles said with a slight touch of humor.

“In the beginning only. Subtle warfare and espionage could have saved so many lives.”

“Fewer capes and terrorism.”

“Yes,” Erik agreed with the same bit of humor. “However, you should have listened to me and wiped Striker’s mind the first time he caused trouble.” Old Charles didn’t argue that point. “Perhaps I’m going soft in my old age, Charles, but after loosing both our children, there’s only one thing I would change.”

 

Logan woke up to Golden Oldies playing on the radio, he’d have to change that. Still wearing whatever he had slept in, he left the semi-familiar bedroom. The school was back as if it had never been destroyed. He never thought he’d be happy to see hordes of children underfoot. Never knew what you had until it was gone. He spotted Raven, Kitty, Storm, and all the others. Understandably, in a daze he didn’t notice the white blur until it was almost on top of him. A boy with white hair streaked past him and through the crowded school hallway, fast enough to be Quicksilver but far too young.

“Thomas!” A brunet woman in a red dress he didn’t recognize stomped past Logan after the boy. “Thomas, you get back here right now!” Logan chose to leave that alone and headed towards the Professor’s office.

 

Even in a perfect universe he didn’t expect to see Jean again. And then Cyclops, Scott, intercepted him, not so perfect after all. A blue man, who if not for the iconic tail Logan would have had trouble recognizing as Nightcrawler, this version of him was furry and cheerful, smiled at Logan briefly as he came in. Prof X fortunately was in his office. He nodded to Nightcrawler who then teleported away with a “bamf”.

“Is everything alright?” Jean asked. Logan reassured her then watched her walk away.

The professor noticed Logan lurking in the doorway.  
“Logan, don’t you have a class to teach?”

“A class to teach?” he repeated.

“Yes, history.”

“History, actually I could use some help with that.”

“Help with what?” The Professor floated over in his hover chair.

“Pretty much everything after 1968.”

**Author's Note:**

> And everyone (Pietro, Wanda, Kurt, Billy and Tommy) gets to be raised by two parents.


End file.
